T.V. remote control boxes are quite common to control the T.V. apparatus from a distance, for instance, across a room.
A difficulty with these control boxes is that they are adapted to be held in one hand and are quite small, about 3.times.5 inches. The box tends to get misplaced and lost quite often under newspapers, cushions and furniture, which requires frequent searching for the control box.